Glucuronidation is a principal conjugation pathway in all vertebrate tissues, but is readily reversed by Beta-glucuronidase, also a ubiquitous enzyme. This pathway functions in the detoxification and excretion of several classes of xenobiotics, including carcinogens. The primary objective of this study is to establish the theory that reducing (inhibiting) Beta-glucuronidase activity during carcinogen exposure reduces tumor induction due to increase sequestering and excretion of carcinogens as the glucuronides. D-glucaro-1, 4-lactone is a potent endogenous inhibitor of Beta-glucuronidase. Specific objectives of this study are (i) to confirm the potent anticarcinogenic activity of 2,5-di-O-acetyl-D-glucaro-1, 4-6,3-dilactone as a slow release form of D-glucuro-1,4-lactone (ii) to identify means of metabolically altering endogenous levels of the glucarolactone (iii) to identify food sources rich in the glucarolactone or alternatively to determine whether food stuffs which depress cancer incidence are rich in glucarolactone. These studies will utilize established carcinogenic regimens in rodents.